Revised Alternate dragon Fight scean
by Pirate-Kat
Summary: Revision of my story "alternate dragon fight screan" A "what if hiccup ran away" story with my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chaper 1

Hiccup glared at the man he had once tried so desperately to please, the man he had once called father. He stalked towards his best friend and stroked the beasts head and shoulders lovingly.

"Son, get away from that beast!" Yelled the Viking leader, a hint of panic in his voice. The boy simply shook his head.

" I won't do that, Stoic..." the man froze at the lack of respect shown to him, and by his son no less!

"I am your father and you will resp..." Hiccup cut him off

"Now you want to act like my father?! I had tried so hard..." His voice broke and he paused , the black demon made a murmuring noise which hiccup responded to with a pat to the monsters head. "I havetried so hard to get your attention and affection, but you..." he pointed at the other Vikings "All of you damned me to a life as an outcast! No one believed in me! No one trusted me!" It was a near scream and stoic saw tears gather at the edge of his boys eyes. "But then I met toothless, he kept me sane in this world of insanity!" he rubbed the night furies head lovingly but kept his icy gaze on the villagers. Stoic opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as the boy climbed upon the dragon.

"You don't GET to be my father because I will NEVER be a murderer like you!" He growled and stared at the open sky and nudged his pet into flight, the nightmare followed them - though it's flight pattern was Irregular from a bite on its wing - to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2

Hiccup flew for the entire day, off Berk and over the horizon.

He passed island after island to find one, almost no sign of humans except a simple dock and even it was a bit run down. He and toothless touched down, toothless closed his wings but didn't allow his rider off and had his head raised to the slight breeze.

The clashing of steel on steel lured them to two Viking warrior duke-ing it out inside a ring drawn in the earth, one was a lot smaller than the other but he seemed to be holding his own against the larger.

A quick motion had the larger warrior bleeding against the dark, almost scorched looking, dirt and the smaller warrior standing over him, the point of his sword over the others breast.

"What should I do to you now, Hm?" Asked the smaller one. "Maybe I should ask our audience?" Both turned to look at hiccup and he made a squeaking noise as he thrust his hands into the classic 'I surrender' poise.

"Hiccup?" The smaller Viking turned out to be none other than His maternal cousin, Dagur. "What are you doing here, where's Stoic?" He asked, a slightly worried tone in his voice.

As dagur a muscles tensed the sword dug a bit deeper into the other Vikings breast. "He's, uh, back on Berk." The other Viking, who had been pressing up against the blade seemed to deflate at his answer while Dagur seemed invigorated.

"Good, now me and Daddy dearest can finish this!" He giggled a bit insanely.

Hiccup finally recognized the familiar redish brown hue as his uncle Oswald the agreeable's.

"Ugh... What's going on?" The dragon rider asked, slightly worried. "I'm usurping the title of Earl from my father, what does it look like?" Asked the soon-to-be murderer/Earl.

"O-oh..." Hiccup muttered. "But this is perfect!" Exclaimed his cousin. "You can witness me become Earl and report back to your father!" Hiccup quickly blurted out "I'm not going back to Burk." He winced at his slight folly, now Dagur would most defiantly bring him back to his death.

"That's okay, Hic, you can come back with me!" Hiccup looked up quickly to only regret doing so as Dagur glared into his fathers eyes and pulled an axe from his belt

"DAGER PUT THE AXE DOWN!" Pleaded Oscar in blind panic.

Dagur swung back and brought it down swiftly and jerked it back to show its damage. It had smashed into Oscars forehead, nearly cleaving his - now dead - father's head in two, the wound bled profusely, an artery squirting and blood hit Dagur on the face.

Dagur's lip curled in disdain as the older Vikings body twitched.

"May you never enter Valhalla, you spineless coward." He spat on the corpse.

He sheathed the sword and wiped his axe on his leg, swaggered closer to the dragon rider, so he was three metres away from both the corpse and hiccup. he smirked "This way you can vouch for me."

"V-vouch?" He stuttered, not taking his eyes off the still twitching body.

"Yah little cousin, he was a vile excuse of a man," he spat over his shoulder "and sure the village will do better with a more firm leader but murder is murder and I'd rather not be decapitated, yah know?"

Hiccup nodded but froze and looked to the new Earl. "What do you mean about your village?" Dagur shrugged "his name is, or was," he giggled a bit "Oscar the agreeable because he didn't give two shits about the tribe. He took boys and turned them into slaves for his, now my, armada from neighbouring tribes." Dagur put his hand on the large outcrop of rocks between them, resting half his weight on it tiredly. "your tribe escaped that because your mother was my dad's sister. So, we're your longship and crew? We can tow you to back home the Uglithug territories and you can see me be announced Earl!"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head nervously, subconsciously bringing the other arm around his belly to protect his vitals from the crazed berserker. "I don't really have a longship..."

"Your father abandoned you? Hm, after raising your for so long I never thought he do this." He shrugged "what ever, you can come back with me and I can formally adopt you as my brother. Family is family." He smiled a little too widely "my sister will love having a little brother!"

"Do the berserker tribes still kill dragons?" Hiccup asked, thinking if his dragon hiding behind the rock two metres away. "Of course! What kind of Viking doesn't?! These horns" he pulled his helmet from his head to show the same hue of hair as hiccups and shoved his slightly overly heavy helmet into hiccups hands. "Are those of a Nightmare. I took it down myself a year ago for this!" He said proudly.

Hiccup gulped and prayed to every god listening to protect him and his dragon as he asked. "Could you possibly not?" Confusion became the primary emotion on dagurs face "why? It's part of our history, they kill us we kill them! The natural order of things!"

"But what if it isn't? Dagur, you trust me right" for an insane berserker the older boy nodded slowly and a serious look came onto his features. Hiccup tapped the sides of toothless and the Nightfury crept into view.

As the dragon came into view a look of awe washed over the berserker chieftains face followed closely by a smirk. "Don't worry, Hiccy. You and your dragon will be safe on berserk."

~~~~~page break ~~~~~

Stoic the vast leered over the village, more ships had been sent to the mist and only half had returned.

Many had started to grow angry at the attempts. And many more were angry at his not joining said attempts. But what was he to do? Run off, die, and leave the village in spitelouts blood thirsty hands?!

No. It was better he stay behind and groom Snotlout to be the next heir. If he could get lucky and form a marriage contract with the hofferson clan for Snotlout to marry astrid then she could lead but otherwise, he'd face every challenger head on and pray to Odin for another twenty years.

A.N.

Hey people reading this. Yes this chaper was really ooc but I needed it for the plot to continue the way I want it to. Thank for reading. Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Seven days had past. Six since he had started his training under Dagur. His older cousin had explained since they had both been a bit on the hiccupy side it only made sence for him to train hiccup and his sister, which he had been reminded rather fiercely that her name was Dabria* and not "girl Dagur".

Idiotic mistake which had him still nursing a rather dark purple bruise.

"Raise your arms up higher!" Shouted Dagur from the sides, hiccup did so imm

ediately and blocked the berserker warriors strike then slid to to the left to dodge another downward strike.

Jumping forward, hiccup smashed the butt of the training axe into a split in the warriors chest plate. Nothing much happened due to the brawn and chainmail of the berserker and hiccups dismal arm strength but from the side lines Dagur whooped in glee and a glance showed that the insane leader was prancing about the sidelines.

"Bend your arms a but or a slight move from my end could break those twigs." Slightly shocked by the deep voice next to him, hiccup flinched but automatically did as told. "Better, adjust your stance, or else I could..." The large warrior grasped the axe handle over hiccups hand and threw his shoulder forward, knocking hiccup off balance and onto his butt.

The berserker chuckled and walked away "next time." He said over his shoulder without any real conviction.

"Pull the axe back as soon as you hit or.." Dabria waved at his general direction and smirked at his dejected look. "But hey, buck up kiddo, your getting better." She squeezed his aching muscles as she sauntered up to him. "Let's go to the dragon ring." Demanded Dagur and grabbed both teens and tugged them, a slightly insane look on his face.

Hiccup froze for half a second. There was no noise coming from the dragon arena but many warriors were walking back and forth from the docks into the ring carrying crates.

"Some of the warriors were coming back from a raid when they stumbled into a dragon nest. Now-" he tugged the two into the ring and gestured dramatically "we can have an army!"

Six dozen boxes sat innocently around the arena, each containing shimmering silver dragons eggs.

* Dabria means angel of death


End file.
